Final Fantasy 7 Cloud Vs the New Shinra Company
by Andy Prosser
Summary: Shinra is rebuilt. But who is the new president?
1. Chapter 1 Cloud's Death

Final Fantasy 7: Cloud vs the New Shinra Company

By Andy Porsser

**MECHA DINO**

"Cloud you crazy as heck" said Barett as Cloud did a back flip trick and jumped over the obstacle. Then he slices a robot in half.

"I'm not interested in that when do I get paid?" said Cloud.

"You get paid when we stop Shinra from KILLING THEL PANET"

But just then a boss appears.

"We'll talk about the money later. Right now we gotta thrash this trash!" and Barret charged up his machine gun shot and sprayed bullets all over the robot. Cloud dodged the boss stab and countered with a uppercut. Then when all that mess was over they kept fighting Shinra company.

"Shinra was being remade?!" "No why!?" It was because President Shinra had a heir that was not known about and he inheretied the company.

"I can't beieve it." We must stop them before they drain the life orce from the planent. Already many places had decayed because of Shinra compamny. Some towns lost all their electircity and the lakes dried up and the statue of libery fell over and was under water. And one kid got so sick because all the water was bad so he even died.

"Whoever the new President is I will kill him!" said CLoud with fist shake in the rage so hard that he sweated all down the scowl.

"Cloud... the new Shinra guy is... you." and Barett shot Cloud.

**Cloud's Funeral**

At Cloud's funeral every one was there. Aeris is there (she got revived by a pheonix down) and Tifa was there and Red XIIIII was there.

"How could we ever let this happen? Cloud I... I love you." and her tears fall on Cloud.

**REVIVAL**

Then Vincent use a pheonix down to revive Cloud and he was alive again.

"A ha!" and he popped out of his coffin. "I will start Shinra again."

"Oh no you don't, shit lifter!" and Aeris summons a meteor to smash him.

After that there was nothing left of Cloud but ashes. "We can't fix him now." said Red 13 solemnly. "Who will help us defeat Shinra now...?" and Tifa cried.. the planet is doomed.

Then they all hugged and the camera zooms out and you can see that Midgar is absorbing all the planets energys and then there is a cloud that looks like President Shinra's face and he has a evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Weapons of the gods

_FF7 part 2 Weapons of the gods: Sword of a Hero_

Cloud Strife was sick at morning. "Cough!" he says while sicked. I'm so diseasing I'm going to get sick. The Aeris was there she says "Honey what's ill!?" It was the Shirna coportation. They have infected our water suppli. Now we will starve

"I will stop them but today I am too sick."

So then he got some rest and took medicine and then the next day he was ready to fight.

Cloud got his Buster Sword and then he said "This sword is not strong enough I need a news word." I will take it to the greatest forge in our land. At the forge there was Master Klwanebonilo.

"I can forge you a newn swod but first you must PROOF YOUR STRENTH."

"Heh. I guess now it's time to show my truepower."

Cloud charged up his truepower and struck down the magic strike. Klwanebonilo dodge it's likes it nothing's. "Why don't you just give up?" said Klwanebonilo and with a single finger shattered Cloud's weapon and Demon Suit Armor. (Note: Cloud was wearing Demon Suit Armor)

"Heh. That was not really a test of strength." Said Klwanebonilo. I jusu want to give you a teaste of my power. Then" later he fixed Cloud a new sword that had a red handle and sprikes all over it and 8 materia slots with Knight s of the Round and Bahamut Zero and Full Heal and Meteor spells.

"Now" said Master Klwanebonilo "I will show the most advanced technique"


	3. Chapter 3 Devil Overdrive

_FF7 Weapons of the Gods - Devil Overdrive_

Meanwhile while that happening Barret was at a bar. "Dang it what does aman have to do to get drank over here." He said at the sexy waitress who was wearing a thonge.

"Here you go cutie and she winked" at Barret but he was not in the mood. Ever since Marleen his daughter got ate by a python he was deprosed.

"I am so sad you jerk!" and he flipped a table.

Tifa saw the nonsense and went to console him. "Hey Barret it's okay she wa s just being a good waitress. Also Shinra is at it again we must stop them!"

But if I do that I'm gonna nee da better gun. Because Barrets gun is too weak.

Barret went to the gun store and an old man was there in a black cloak. "I have just what you need… but it will cost you… YOUR SOUL."

"Anything to get back at Shinra." Said Barrt. Then the man took off his cloak. He was really a demon. "Now I will infuse you with the TRUE POWER OF DEATH. Meet…. Devil Overdrive."

Barrets gun arm bled and began to grow crazy like and then it was really big. It had a scope and 6 barrels and it shot lazers, missiles, demon spirits, and electricity attack. Barret held up his gun arm and it glowed red.

"Time to kick butt"

Now Cloud and Barret have there weapons for defeating Shinra once and for all.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltration

Final Fantasy 7 part 3 - Infiltration

There it was. Shinra tower. "We must sneak itno tower to defeat Shinra"

But there is only one way in. It's at the entrance and we can't get past that guard.

"I have a idea" said Cloud invisibly. "Now I'm invisible." So Cloud snuck into a weapon's shop and stole some sleeping powder.

"But how do we put this on guard without suspicious!?" Cloud must dress up as a sexy lady. So Cloud put on a dress and a wig and he's a woman now.

"Oh hello!" said Cloud like a girl. And then the guard's eyes got all big and he started sweating.

"You're very beautiful will you go out with me?" said the guard.

"Never! Said Cloud. I hate Shinra and it is employess!" and Cloud slices the guard in half and then BArret shoots a lazer at his corpse and deisinfranchises him.

Quick Barret let's inside.

When they got inside there was Sephiroth… "Sephiroth! We will stop you also!"

"I used to be in Shinra but that was a long time ago." Said Sephiroth. "I will take back frommShinra what they took back from mine." And he ran away.

"Cloud said" nO! We must stop him before he does something drastic.

But it was too fast. Sephiroth had already killed President Shinra.  
"How could we let him get away?" asked Cloud at the sky.

Barret was "No time to waste. We have to steal the secret poison from Shinra's lab's"

And then when they are got at the sciencing labs Tifa was there.  
"Cloud help! They are performing expeience on me!"

Clap clap clap. IT was Hojo the leader of Shinras science. "Good show… but I will stop you here…."


	5. Chapter 5 Sephiroth Hologram

Final Fantasy 7 Chapter 4 – Sephiroth Hologram

Cloud was in Hojo's laboradory.

Tifa was on a torture device as electricity discomfort garbled at her pain and causes a mega shout.

"Hojo!" Cloud shook his fist "You must quit these experients!"

"No… the process is almost complete," said Hojo "soon I will be one with the Lifestream and also Tifa will be my wife… together we will live forever in the power of material."

Cloud and Hojo starred for 30 seconds. And never blanked.

Then a shouting voice blartsed the room with a mighty echo.

"Not so there!" It was Sephiroth.

Everyone egasperated.

"Sephirth?" Whispered Cloud. "I thought we killed him?"

"No you see, I was only half killed.

When my death state enters the mako energy of the life stream…. I am reborn with the ancient power" Said Sephiroth confidently. "Heh. You only made your loss harder than ever."

Cloud was unipmressed and reached for his buster sword "No….It is YOU who will loss harder than ever!"

Sephiroth dodged the swords lice and summoned a meatier.

Tifa (who is free now because she used her martial arts to kick free) jumped at attack and broke it into collection of bits.

Sephiroth fell to his knees. "How!? How did you broke my mightiest spell!"

"Surrender, Sephiroth." Said Cloud.

Sephiroth began to cry. "No… mother I have faied you."

And sephiroth faded away.

Cloud, Tifa, and Hojo is all shocked.

"Sephiroth was never alive. He just tricked us with his magic to make us fight each other." Said Hojo.

"We must team up to find the source of these hologram magics and defeat Sephiroth once and for all." Hojo exclammed.

"Lets kick the ass."


End file.
